Winx Club - Episode 604/Script
Bloomix Power Intro/Recap Narrator: The Specialists and the Paladins received their magical weapons at Linphea Collage where Flora reunited with her little sister Miele, however, the Trix send Selina to cut the reunion shortly by commanding the Treants to attack the school, due to the intensity of the Legendarium's magic all of the Winx expect Bloom lost their power. Scene: Linphea College *The Treants continues to attack the students. Miele screamed loudly. Students are screaming.* Miele: Oh no! Guru: Woah *Trix are laughing* Icy: Cloud Tower witches, Linphea College is now ours. Guru: What have you done to the Treants? Darcy: None of your business. We'll take it from here. Miele: Let go of me. Darcy: Pathetic fairies, only they do is moan and groan. Icy: Exactly, all those annoying cries will bring back the Winx back right to us. *Trix and Cloud Tower students laughs.* Miele: *Thinking* Focus, try to use Magic Seeds. Scene: Alfea Gym Aisha: Just wait till you check out my new gym. Winx: Wow! Aisha: After what happened at Linphea College I just had to do something, so what do you think? Bloom: That's amazing! Musa: Awesome! Tecna: Cool! Aisha: It's going to be the perfect training circuit to get us in shape. Musa: Well, what we waiting for? Let put this gym to the test! Flora: And get ready to save Miele and the other fairies. Stella: Stop! Hold everything, something is missing. Winx: Hmm.... Stella: New mission, new look. I said "new look". Musa: It pointless, Stella. Remember, we lost our powers. Stella: New mission... Bloom: Hmmm... *Stella is carrying a pile of clothes and smiling, falling down.* Stella: Woah! *Stella laughs.* Stella: New look! Oops! *Winx groans.* Musa: Umm... Aisha: Thanks, Stella. *Music is turned on.* Aisha: Ready? One, two, three and jump! One, two, three and jump! *Kiko bounces off of the trampolines while the Pixies are doing exercise* Aisha: Alright. Musa: Ah huh. Yeah! Bloom: Ah! *The specialist and Headmistress Faragonda walks into the Gym.* Sky: Hey Winx! Bloom: Hi, are you here to train with us? Nex: The Trix magic is beyond extreme. We here to help. Faragonda: You must be careful, You will be fighting without your powers. Stella: No sweat. We got this! *Kiko gets dizzy and falls down to the floor.* Aisha: ''' I make sure everyone is prepared, Miss Faragonda. Plus Bloom still has her Dragon Flame. '''Faragonda: Don't forget, pieces of Bloom's Dragon Flames are all in you and special acts of courage will grant you the Bloomix Powers. Bloom: Wow! Pixies: Oh! Bloom: Let's get back to our training. Aisha: Look what I've been practicing. One, two, three, triple back-flip. *Aisha laughs.* Aisha: Alright! *The Pixies, Specialists, Paladins and Faragonda and Winx claps.* Specialists: Alright, Aisha! Stella: That was fantastic Aisha. Aisha: It's not difficult. You try and I spot you. Stella: That's alright, I got spotters of my own. Oh, pixies! Pixies: No problem, Stella, Here we go. One, two, three. Stella: And triple back-flip! Weeeeee... *Pixies slip off of Stella's Gym clothes and lands onto Kiko.* Stella: Ah! OK, no one hurt. Well... almost no one... *Kiko stares.* Faragonda: Keep on training. Meanwhile, Daphne is researching on the Treants. Scene: History of Magic classroom *Daphne is researching on the Treants and Thoren comes to help her.* Daphne: Hmm. Thoren: Hey there, Daphne. Can I help? *Daphne looks surprised.* Daphne: I been looking up everything about Treants. Woah, is that the storybook version of their legend? Thoren: In fact it is, yeah. You know, my father used to read me this story when I was a kid and each time it gives me the creep. Looking for something in particular? Daphne: Yeah. A clue on how to control the Treants. Thoren: Well, if anyone can get to the roots of the problem, it would be you, Daphne. Daphne: The root! That's it! The Treants roots must be firmly planted in the ground. Thoren: Right, so... Daphne: Once the root makes contact with the soil, it stabilizes the Treants and then it'll be easier for us to control them. Thoren: That's brilliant. Now let tell everyone that we crack the case. Nicely done. *Daphne smiles.* Scene: Alfea Gym Sky: Okay guys, we got our work cut out for us. *Nex stands beside Sky.* Sky: This obstacle course will prove our agility and our reflexes. *Sky goes first.* *He successfully finishes it.* Riven: Sweet. Helia: *Giving a thumbs-up* Well done, Sky. Sky to Nex: What are you waiting for? It's your turn. Nex: Piece of cake. *He goes next and breaks Sky's record.* *Below, the Winx are also practicing.* *Bloom does a summersault and almost falls but Musa catches her.* *They laugh.* *Musa and Aisha also do amazing somersaults.* Aisha: Yeah. *Laughs.* *Tecna also does a summersault.* *Stella looks at everyone and is worried and sad.* Aisha: You have to flip with one single movement. It's a little tricky without wings. Stella: But I can do it, triple back flip! Easy peasy! *She tries it and falls.* Stella: Aw. *The others laugh.* *Aisha looks at Nex completing the obstacle course.* *Roy is annoyed.* Aisha: Well done, Nex! Nex: Thanks, was nothing special! Roy: Exactly! Now I'll show you something special. *Roy goes next in competition with Nex.* Aisha: *whispering* Whoa, Roy is really good at this! *As Roy finishes the obstacle course Nex punches away lust obstacle thus almost making Roy fall. Girls gasp.* Nex: So close, you almost had it. Ha-ha. *Sky helps Roy to get up.* Aisha: Roy! Hang on! Sky: Dude, give me your hand. Roy: Hey! What's your deal! Ha!? Aisha: What was that little stunt? If this is your idea of helping, Nex, we don't need it! I'm out of here! *Walks away. Winx gasp. Thoren and Daphne run into the gym.* Daphne: Hey, guys! We've figured out how to control the treants! Bloom: All right! Daphne: Flora, we'll need some of your potions Flora: Oh, mhm. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Bloom: Okay, is everyone ready for this? Here’s the plan, Specialists, you and I will attack Cloud Tower. Thoren: But what about us? Bloom: You will free Linphea College with the Winx. Musa: Ah, Rewind. How are we supposed to do that? *Flora came and brings her potions.* Flora: Easy. With my potions. *All the Winx took the potions.* Musa: Awesome! Tecna: Excellent! *The Winx put their potions in their backpack.* Bloom: To the owl, Timmy will take you to Linphea. Aisha: Wait! Is this everybody? *Nex came along.* Nex: No, I’m in! *Roy growls.* Bloom: Flora, your sister, Miele needs us. Come on! Magic Winx, Sirenix! *Bloom transforms.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *End of transformation.* *The Winx, Specialists and Paladins go to Linphea College.* Daphne: Good luck, everyone! Bloom: We are ready for you, Trix. Here we come! Scene: Linphea College *The students of Linphea College are still struggling.* Guru: Enough! Icy: Okay sisters, let's go back to Cloud Tower and prepare the ambush and it would be your job to keep an on our prisoners. Witch 1: My pleasure. *Miele tries to escape.* Miele: This is my only chance, Magic Seeds! Uh! It’s working. Student 1: You can do it, Miele! You're almost there! *'Student 2:' Yeah! Miele:: Oh! Eh, Ah! *Miele lands.* Witch 2: Uh, She's getting away! Witch 3: Not so fast! *Miele tries to escape.* Witch 4: Going somewhere? *The witches laugh.* Miele: Actually, it's time for you to go. *Miele falls on the ground.* *Witches laughs. One treant walks towards her trying to squash her. Thankfully, Flora arrives just in time rooting him with one of her potions.* Miele: Flora, you're back!? Flora: I've got you, Miele. *Flora hugs Miele. As three treants approach them Flora uses her potion to root them as well.* Tecna: It worked! Nicely done, Flora! Miele: Ah! More treants are coming! Flora: Don't worry, we didn't come empty handed. This should do the trick. *Pulls her potions out of her backpack.* Flora: Now! *Winx and Miele use their potions to root incoming treants. Treants are rooted and students are free.* Witch 1: Oh no, the Trix won't like this at all! Student 3: Let's get Linphea back! *Fairies and college teacher start fighting witches. Paladins arrive as well.* Nex: Winds Spontoon! *Knocks two witches down.* Thoren: Earthquake Hammer! *Slams the ground causing three witches fall.* Miele: Impenetrable Green! *Knocks another witch down.* Flora: Oh I'm so proud of you Miele! Scene: Outside of Cloud Tower *Bloom and Specialists approach the Cloud Tower.* Bloom: Time for little surprise visit. *Cloud Tower's defense systems strike them, but everyone manages to dodge attacks.* Sky: They were expecting us! Scene: Headmistress Griffin Office Icy: Of course we were expecting you. *Camera shows Trix and Selina observing them through the magic sphere.* Icy: Stormy, Darcy, keep an eye on things out there. Stromy: With pleasure. *Laughs.* Icy: Selina, can't you summon a creature to get rid off the Winx once and for all? Selina: The Legendarium has many stories. Hm, let's see. So many to choose from. Ew, how about this one. "A long time ago terrible creatures with the petrifying stare used to live in the woods of Linphea." Legendarium! Flying basilisks! Go and attack the Winx! Scene: Outside of Cloud Tower *Bloom hears basilisks' roars and turns around.* Bloom: Incoming! Sky: What are those things? Bloom: I have no idea! Brandon: They look dangerous. *Gets slapped by the basilisks and falls from his Wind Rider.* Sky: Brandon! Brandon: Ah, Sky! Sky: Bloom, Brandon's Wind Rider! *Bloom casts a spell to stabilize it.* Bloom: Agh, got it! Brandon: A-a-a! Sky: On my way, buddy! Brandon: A-a-a! *Sky grabs him.* Brandon: Ah, nice one. *Gets to his Wind Rider.* Thanks for the lift. *Bloom gasps as the basilisks surround them. Sky draws his weapon.* Sky: Moon's Kukri! *Strikes one of the basilisk causing him to fall back from the to Linphea Colledge.* Sky: Look they headed towards Linphea Colledge! Riven: Not if I got anything to do about it! *He, as well as other specialists, follow the basilisks.* Bloom: Good luck! Mghm! *Flys towards the Cloud Tower. Trix show up.* Icy: Surprise! It's about time we destroyed you, Bloom! Bloom: Funny, I've been hear you say that for years. Bring it on! Scene: Linphea College Winx: Oh! Yaykies! Aw! Musa: Look out! *Basilisk attempts to petrify them but they evade that.* Tecna: Wow! *Linphea Colledge students running by get petrified. Girls gasp.* Tecna: Those are petrifying rays! *Riven flys by the basilisk.* Riven: Solar Boomerang Blast! *Throws his boomerang that briefly interrupts basilisk.* Riven: Come to papa. Musa: Thank you, Riven. Once second longer and I would've been petrified. Sky: Nice moves, Riven! Riven: Thanks, buddy. Scene: Outside of Cloud Tower *Meanwhile in the sky Trix surround Bloom.* Darcy: Let me had her! Stormy: No! I want her first! Icy: We all take her! It ends here, fairy! *All of them attack her at the same time.* Bloom: Oh! Dancing Flames! *Creates an energy bubble that absorbs all of the attacks.* Bloom: Spreading Fire! *Unleashes energy in that bubble interrupting the Trix. Trix gasp.* Icy: Argh! Having fun yet, Bloom? *Trix laugh.* Bloom: I don't know how much longer I can keep up. Scene: Linphea College *Stella runs away from the basilisk, but stumbles and falls down. Thankfully basilisk does not notice that and passes by her.* Aisha: Stella, behind you! *Basilisks finally notices her and turns around.* Stella: Ah! *Gets up.* Triple backflip! *Performs successful triple backflip not only evading basilisk attack but also causing him to fall down.* Aisha: Alright! You did it, Stella! Stella: Ah, perhaps, I just needed a little incentive. Nex: Hurry! The other Linphea fairies still need our help! Flora: Quick! This way! *Helps out Linphea students to get on the tree while basilisk is chasing them. He tries to get them from the tree but fails and goes away.* Flora: I think he's gone. You stay here. *Tries to look upon the situation from the top but she gets noticed by the basilisk. And falls from the tree.* Miele: Wood Tendrils! *Casts a spell that knocks down the basilisk.* Miele: Flora, are you ok? Flora: Watch out! Behind you! *One of the not rooted treants grabs Miele.* Flora: No! Put her down! Now! Student 1: Flora! Student 2: Be careful! *Flora runs to the treant holding Miele, but gets briefly stopped by another one.* Flora: Nice try, treant! *Jumps up and uses rope as a bungee to get right on top of the treant that holds Miele.* Flora: Come and get me. *Treant distracted by that move throws Miele away.* Flora: I'm coming! Ah, got you! *Catches her mid-air.* Miele: Thanks, Flora! *Green aura appears around Flora. She transforms.* Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! *Transformation sequence ends.* Miele: Oh, Flora, you look beautiful! Wow! Flora: It's true then! Good and courageous acts will earn us a new power, Bloomix! Miele: Oh, no! Flora: Chlorofil Bolt! *Casts a spell that briefly stops one of the treants.* Flora: Playing hard to get, huh? Spring shower! *Casts a spell that roots all of the treants and returns the back to normal.* Witch 2: The treats, look! They back to normal! Let's get out of here! Tecna: I think it's all over. Thoren: I don't think so. Look over there! *Points at basilisk that petrifies students that tried to run away from him.* Aisha: That... that's terrible! *Everyone runs away as one of the basilisks approaches Aisha.* Stella: Aisha, run! *Roy passing by tries to protect her, thus taking attack and getting petrified.* Nex: Roy! *Blocks the second attack and gets petrified as well.* Aisha: No! *Basilisk stares at Aisha. Screen fades to black.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, two threats loom over the Winx. The Flying Basilisk and the Pandemonium Sprites that haunt the Golden Auditorium, the most prestigious music school in the Magic Dimension. In order to defeat these dangerous foes, they must use whatever powers they have along with their intellect and wit. Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts